xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Desolate Land
Desolate Land is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located at Elysium in the First Low Orbit Station. It features a conversation between Floren and his Driver. Introduction Floren's Driver |-|Rex= : :"What's up, Floren? You look down in the dumps." |-|Nia= : :"You all right, Floren? What's up?" |-|Zeke= : :"Hey, Floren, what's the matter? Cheer up!" |-|Mòrag= : :"Are you OK? You don't look it." Floren :"The land is choked with sand... Is this really Elysium? No flowers, no trees, no grass. Just a barren plain of rocks and sand. Look. I bet that was a beautiful lake once. But there isn't even a drop of water left." Floren's Driver |-|Rex= : :"I guess this place doesn't get much rain." |-|Nia= : :"I suppose they don't get much rain here." |-|Zeke= : :"Can't imagine they get much rain here!" |-|Mòrag= : :"I suppose little rain falls here." Floren :"Water is essential for life. But there isn't any here. This place is completely barren. Some places have a drought now and again, but they still have a little hope. This place... It's just...dead." Floren's Driver |-|Rex= : :("Floren...") |-|Nia= : :("Hey, Floren...") |-|Zeke= : :("Hey, Floren...") |-|Mòrag= : :("Floren...") Option 1 (Floren Trust +???) Floren's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Isn't there something we can do to bring the greenery back?" |-|Nia= : :"There must be some way to bring back the greenery." |-|Zeke= : :"I wonder if there's some way to bring back the old greenery." |-|Mòrag= : :"Shall we search for a way to bring back the greenery?" Floren :"No roots can take hold in sand like this. And nothing is going to grow without water. Wait! Maybe something CAN grow!" Floren's Driver :"?" Floren :"Well, you know life is a powerful thing. It may be too dry for seeds here, but..." Floren's Driver :"...We could get some seedlings from somewhere else and plant them here?" Floren :"Yes! At first, they probably won't last very long. But as plants die, their remains fertilize the soil. They'll be giving their goodness back to the next generations. It'll take a while. But do it enough times...and eventually this dead land can be restored to life!" Floren's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Hey, there's the old Floren!" |-|Nia= : :"That's more like the Floren I know." |-|Zeke= : :"Heyyy, there we go! Back to your old self!" |-|Mòrag= : :"At last. You seem to be back to your old self." Floren :"Yes! Thank you. I'm going to do it. I'm going to bring back the vegetation!" Option 2 (Floren Trust +???) Floren's Driver |-|Rex= : :"It's so sad to think that the land might have died forever." |-|Nia= : :"It's pretty sad to think the land might have died forever." |-|Zeke= : :"It's jolly sad to see the land so desolate." |-|Mòrag= : :"It is a terrible thing to think that this place might be sterile forever." Floren :"That's so sad... When nature is destroyed, life and everything else is destroyed with it. Don't people feel any shame when they see places like this? All life comes from nature. All beings should live in harmony with it. Why don't people treat it with the respect it deserves? Why do they let it fall into this state? All life is precious, something to be cherished!" Floren's Driver |-|Rex= : :"That's so true. Nobody realizes how important the environment is." |-|Nia= : :"You're right. Nobody gets how important this stuff is." |-|Zeke= : :"Yup, you hit the nail on the head. Nobody gets it." |-|Mòrag= : :"That's true. Few realize the importance of the environment." Floren :"I'm a Blade, so I wasn't born from nature. Mortals are part of nature, and I envy them for that. But it angers me to see them show no regard for it. There are good humans out there, of course. Like you. But mostly... I just don't understand them." Floren's Driver |-|Rex= : :"That's OK, though. Well, it's early days. Maybe someday, humans and Blades will come to understand each other." |-|Nia= : :"Yeah, I think you're right. Maybe one day, Blades will understand humans, and humans will understand Blades." |-|Zeke= : :"Don't worry about it! Maybe in time, mutual understanding and harmony will blossom... Wow, that's deep. I better write it down." |-|Mòrag= : :"Ah, it's still early days. Maybe we all just need a little more time to understand each other." Floren :"Yeah, you're right. I actually feel like you understand me pretty well already. That's why I feel like I can keep going even in the face of sadness. Thank you for everything!" Category:First Low Orbit Station Heart-to-Hearts Category:Floren Heart-to-Hearts